Permohonan
by nona fergie kennedy
Summary: Hubungan Naruto dan Sakura semakin erat setelah perang usai, membuatku tidak sanggup melihat kemesraan mereka. Tetapi, ada seseorang menawari untuk mengobati lubang di hati yang rapuh ini. Setting Canon. Chap 3 atau terakhir, apdet! Selamat membaca :*
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing :** SasuHina slight other pairing

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Note :** Canon, dattebayo! Plot pertarungan SasuNaru setelah Naru berhasil mengalahkan Madara, maaf kalo ga nyambung abis saya lagi galau tingkat tinggi -_-

**Okay, enjoy readers!**

**Permohonan**

**Cerita © Fergie Shappirerald11**

.

.

**xXx**

"_Chidori_!"

"_Rasengan_!"

Tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke terpental beberapa meter setelah jurus mereka saling beradu, menciptakan kepulan asap bercampur debu tanah menyelimuti panasnya arena pertempuran.

Sasuke mendecih lalu bangkit berdiri, "Hanya seperti ini kemampuanmu? Masih jauh di bawahku! Kau yang ingin menghalangiku untuk menghancurkan konoha, hanya penghalang kecil—"

"Sasuke!" potong Naruto dengan nada membentak.

Sasuke terdiam ketika pria dalam mode _sennin_ itu bangkit berdiri—sebelah tangan bertumpu pada lutut, mencoba bangkit berdiri sebisa mungkin.

"Aku akan menghentikanmu menghancurkan desa dan membawamu kembali ke desa," Naruto mengucapkannya tanpa ada rasa keraguan sama sekali—iris mata kotak _sennin_ begitu tajam menandakan ucapannya bukan omong kosong belaka.

Sasuke mendecih, "Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku! Setelah membunuhmu, aku akan menghancurkan desa memutuskan semua ikatan! Dan membangkitkan klan Uchiha!"

Naruto hanya menatap sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke kembali melapisi tangan kirinya dengan _chidori_, "Kalian tertawa dengan pengorbanan Itachi tanpa tahu apa-apa! Aku akan balas dendam, dan mengubah tawa kalian menjadi jeritan!"

Naruto teringat kata-kata Minato Namikaze dan Nagato.

'Selama ada sistem shinobi, monster bernama kebencian akan terus lahir.'

'Kebencian tetap ada selama ada manusia, tak ada kedamaian dalam dunia terkutuk ini.'

Pemuda itu tidak menginginkannya.

Tangan tan Naruto terulur dalam keadaan terkepal, "Sudah kukatakan kita tidak bisa pakai cara biasa untuk saling memahami kan? Kau sudah menahan kebencian sangat besar—" Ia membuat satu kloning.

Pemilik mata onyx kelam menatapnya begitu dingin.

"—hantamkan semua padaku Sasuke. Aku yang menanggung kebencianmu dan kita mati bersama—"

Sasuke menggertakan gigi, "Kau hanya penghalang kecil untukku Naruto. Kaulah yang akan mati!"

'Kalian berdua sudah dipilih takdir sebagai penerus pertempuran. Akan kubuat Sasuke membuktikan keberadaan Uchiha.'

Naruto menggeleng saat ucapan Madara terlintas di pikirannya, "Sasuke. Pertempuran kita adalah takdir. Kita akan terus bertarung sampai mati."

Sasuke terkekeh, "Aku tidak akan mati, kaulah yang akan mati!"

'Jadi ini anak dalam ramalan itu.'

Naruto menghela napas sembari mengadah menandang langit keabuan, "Jika aku mati sekarang. Izinkanlah aku memohon, semoga kau serta semua Negara damai dan bahagia."

'Anak dalam ramalan.'

Kala itu bibir Sasuke menyeringai, "Omong kosong."

_Bunshin_ Naruto menghilang ketika _rasengan_ sudah tercipta di tangannya, "Sasuke—kau tidak pernah mengakui kekuatanku—sampai sekarang."

"Kheh … karena kemampuanmu jauh di bawahku,"

Naruto menunduk—memandang kosong pijakan tanah sebentar lalu menutup mata. Ingatannya perlahan terperosok ke masa lalu.

'Aku percaya padamu Naruto, karena mempercayai anaknya, apapun yang terjadi itulah sifat dasar orang tua.'

'Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu terhadap kebencian itu. Aku percaya bahwa suatu saat manusia pasti bisa saling memahami. Kalau tetap tidak menemukan jawabannya aku mewariskannya padamu, Naruto.'

'Kau memang aneh, mengingatkanku pada diriku yang dulu, aku bisa melihat kalau kau akan melangkah di jalan yang berbeda denganku. Aku … akan mencoba percaya padamu. Naruto Uzumaki.'

'Impian Yahiko dan Nagato, kalau impian mereka diwariskan padamu berarti kau adalah impian mereka. Kalau Nagato mempercayaimu, aku juga akan mempercayaimu. Kali ini jadilah bunga harapan yang takkan pernah layu.'

'Semua orang percaya padaku, aku tidak akan mengecewakannya. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluh atau pun bimbang!' batin pemuda itu.

Naruto kembali mengadah, "Sasuke jika kau memakai kekuatan penuh maka aku pun juga!"

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki dengan wajah tertunduk—senyum meremehkan tercetak jelas di sudut bibirnya, "Kita selesaikan ini."

_Pcak_.

Bunyi air terdengar ketika langkah cepat kedua pemuda itu—sebelah tangan mereka terulur ke depan.

"_Chidori_!"

'Aku hanya ingin memastikan kembali Sasuke.'

"_Rasengan_!"

'Entah kenapa ini seperti memori usang yang kembali terulang, benarkan Sasuke?'

_Blar_!

'Aku—'

**Flashback**

**Naruto's POV**

**.**

Apa kau masih ingat ketika diriku terikat di batang pohon—di hukum oleh Kakashi-_sensei_. Kau dan Sakura-_chan_ memakan bekal di bawahku dengan wajah tenang.

_Kruyuk_ …

Sakura-_chan_ melirik ke arahku dengan mulut penuh nasi—mendengus menahan tawa.

Aku tertunduk dengan pipi merona merah, sial! kenapa perut ini tidak bisa berkompromi! Bikin malu saja!

_Kruyuk_ …

Bunyi perutku kembali terdengar, agh! Menyebalkan.

Sasuke menatap singkat ke arahku sebelum mengulurkan kotak bekalnya, "Ini, makanlah."

Aku mengadah—memandang iris onyx itu bingung.

Kulihat Sakura-_chan_ tersentak, "Eh, Sasuke-_kun _bukankah dilarang memberi makan Naruto?"

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Guru itu sedang tidak ada. Lagipula jika Naruto tidak makan itu bisa mempersulit kerja sama kita saat berburu lonceng,"

Aku tersadar, walaupun kau pria dingin dan sering sekali membuatku kesal tetapi ada sedikit rasa baik hati tersimpan di hatimu. Iya, kan Sasuke?

Aku menangis antara bahagia dan terharu, "Terima kasih teman-teman."

Atau saat kita bertarung melawan Haku. Kau melindungiku—memakai tubuhmu untuk tameng.

"Kau sudah bangun Naruto?" tanyamu datar seperti biasa.

Aku mengerjapkan iris safirku dan terbelalak melihat berbagai senjata milik entah pria atau wanita bertopeng itu menancap sekitar tubuhmu.

"Sasuke … kenapa kau melindungiku?"

Tubuhmu limbung, dengan segera aku mengangkap tubuhmu—membaringkan pelan.

"Mana aku tahu … tubuhku bergerak sendiri …"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku kembali masih dalam keadaan syok.

Tetapi sebelum kau sempat mejawab, kau sudah memejamkan iris kelam onyxmu, tangan putihmu yang terulur jatuh terkulai perlahan di samping tubuhmu.

Saat itu aku tersadar, walaupun kita terus bertengkar dan saling melempar pandangan benci. Kau tetap perduli—menolongku.

Karena kita saling membutuhkan.

Sasuke! Aku tahu jauh di dalam, dalam hatimu tersimpan Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu! Bukan hanya kegelapan!

**Flashback Off**

**.**

Naruto menggertakan gigi, "Sasuke!" Lalu mengarahkan _rasengan_ pada perut pemuda berambut biru gelap itu.

"Uagh …" mulut Naruto mengeluarkan darah ketika _chidori_ pemuda itu mengenai juga perutnya.

Biarlah kita mati—bersama.

"Uhuk …" Sasuke pun ikut mengeluarkan cairan berbau karat melalui bibirnya.

Tidak lagi ada dendam, keturunan Uchiha atau pun Uzumaki.

_Blar_!

Gumpalan asap melebur menutupi tubuh kedua pemuda yang terpental jauh beberapa meter.

Kita akan—mati.

Kedua pemuda itu terguling berkali-kali, tubuh meraka mendarat sangat kasar di tanah kecokelatan yang terbelah-belah.

Tangis pemuda berambut pirang itu pecah dalam diam. Susah payah Naruto membuka iris shappirenya, walaupun pandangan sedikit kabur tetapi ia dapat melihat tubuh Sasuke terbaring sama sepertinya—terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah.

"Sasuke …"

"Uhuk …"

"Jika aku mati, izinkanlah aku memohon untuk terakhir kalinya …," Pemuda itu tersenyum meski sedih di bibirnya yang belepotan darah. "semoga semuanya bahagia …"

Perlahan atau akibat kelelahan pemuda itu menutup iris shappirenya—sedih.

"Maafkan aku ayah, _sennin_ mesum, Nagato … serta yang lainnya …"

—Mati.

"Tidak bisa mewujudkan … impian …"

Sebelum kelopak mata sepenuhnya tertutup, iris mata pemuda itu tertangkap tubuh berlari ke arahnya.

'Kalau sudah menjalaninya sampai akhir dan sama-sama mati. Kita akan saling memahami dan pergi ke dunia sana tanpa menanggung apapun.'

Mati bersama—

Iya kan, Sasuke?

—bersama.

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

"Cepat ambil peralatan medis! Naruto sudah selesai bertarung melawan Sasuke!"

Aku yang berada di tenda medis terkejut mendengar teriakan pria berambut kuning.

"Siapa yang menang?" tuntut Shizune cepat mengambil beberapa obat-obatan.

Pria itu memasang wajah sulit diartikan, "Sebaiknya kalian lihat saja,"

"Naruto-_kun _…"

Aku bergegas melihatnya—membantu membawa peralatan medis.

"Terima kasih,"

Aku tersenyum.

.

.

Ketika kami sampai, sudah banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul—berkerumun membentuk lingkaran besar.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, ketika semua shinobi—menangis? Tunggu dulu! Menangis? Ti-tidak mungkin!

Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan—pemikiranku serta pandanganku kosong. Ketika melewati beberapa orang. Iya, aku dapat melihatnya …

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda di kuncir tinggi sedang memeluk pemuda pirang dengan setengah terisak.

Aku terdiam, mencengkeram erat-erat kotak peralatan medis—menahan tangis.

"Bodoh …"

Entah kenapa—

"Kau membuat aku khawatir, bodoh," lanjut Sakura masih terisak.

"Maaf … Sakura-_chan_,"

Eh?

Naruto-_kun_ tidak—apa-apa? Benarkah?

Air mataku perlahan meleleh membasahi pipi, "Syukurlah Naruto-_kun_ …," Aku hendak melangkahkan kaki namun terhenti, melihat pemandangan itu.

Sakura memeluk Naruto kembali.

Aku—tidak sanggup melihatnya kendati pun dengan keadaan bibir menyunggingkan senyum, hatiku tidak bisa berbohong.

Naruto-_kun_ tidak akan pernah melihatku, selalu Sakura-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_ dan Sakura-_chan_. Lalu ketika bersama mereka—aku seakan merasa sangat asing—tersisihkan.

"Hey, Hinata! Bisakah kau ke sini?" seru seseorang di belakangku.

Aku menoleh, menatap sayu Shizune, "I-iya?"

"Cepat sini!"

Aku membersihkan jejak air mata—tersenyum singkat ke arah wanita berambut hitam itu, "Iya!"

Ketika aku menaruh kotak obat-obatan, terkejut melihat kondisi Sasuke tidak jauh beda dengan Naruto-_kun_. Darah berceceran di sekitar wajah putihnya, menimbulkan bau karat tertangkap di hidungku.

"Apa Sasuke-_kun_ masih hidup?" tanyaku iba melihat tubuh tidak berdaya itu.

"Denyut nadinya masih ada, dia masih bisa tertolong, walau lukanya parah,"

"Syukurlah," Aku menghela napas lega.

Tidak ada lagi korban jiwa yang bertambah dari peperangan ini—syukurlah. Entah kenapa air mataku kembali meleleh, buru-buru aku menghapusnya.

"Jangan bersantai saja, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"I-iya,"

.

.

"Kau yakin ingin menjenguk Naruto?" entah sudah berapa kali Kiba-_kun_ mengulang pertanyaan itu, ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaanku dan mungkin—hatiku.

"Iya," jawabku setengah berbisik.

"Apa kau kuat melihat mereka bermesraan?"

Aku berhenti.

Benar, hubungan Naruto-_kun_ dan Sakura-_chan_ membaik setelah peristiwa tersebut. Aku yang mengetahuinya, mengurung diri di rumah selama sebulan—takut, takut jika hatiku belum siap menerima kenyataan. Bahkan Kiba-_kun_ sampai tidak mengucapkan nama mereka—khawatir sekali padaku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawah, "Ti-tidak apa-apa, a-aku akan mencoba kuat," setelah itu aku melompati rumah-rumah, tidak lagi berjalan.

Kiba-_kun_ tidak mengejar—membuat aku turun lalu menyender pada dinding rumah.

"A-aku kuat,"

Bohong—

Kutenggelamkan wajahku di kedua lutut, "Aku mencoba kuat,"

—hatimu berkata lain.

.

.

Aku berjalan gontai menuju tenda di mana Naruto-_kun_ di rawat. Langkah kakiku terhenti ketika sampai di sebuah pohon begitu mendengar suara seseorang.

"Ssst… mereka mesra sekali."

Aku menajamkan pendengaran—bersembunyi di antara rimbunan pohon sakura.

"Siapa?"

"Naruto dan Sakura—"

Lagi-lagi!

Aku menutup telinga rapat-rapat. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"—mereka berciuman."

"AAPA?"

"Ssst …"

Aku langsung berlari saat itu juga. Menerjang orang-orang yang berjalan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Naruto-_kun_ dan Sakura-_chan_—berciuman? Tidak!

Kakiku lelah berlari, aku bersandar pada sesuatu terbuat dari besi dingin, membenamkan kepala ke lutut dan memulai menangis, "Ke-kenapa, aku menangis? Pa-padahal aku sudah bilang sama Kiba-_kun_ jika akan baik-baik saja …hiks …"

Meskipun mencoba tegar—

"Aku ya-yang tidak kuat atau pe-perkembangan cinta mereka yang sangat menusuk hatiku … hiks …"

—aku tidak bisa.

"Mungkin keduanya,"

Aku mengadah ketika mendengar suara berat dan dingin.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sasuke-_kun_!" pipiku memanas—pasti sekarang merona. Aku sangat tidak menyangka jika berlari dan memasukki tenda pemuda dingin itu.

Pemuda itu hanya menatapku biasa, "Hn?"

Aku membungkukkan tubuh, "Maaf, su-sudah mengganggu istirahatmu."

"Kau memang mengganggu," Aku semakin panik ketika nada itu terselip kekesalan.

"Maaf!"

"Kenapa menangis?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Aku memainkan jari gelisah, "Ng … itu …"

Pemuda itu menyatukan alisnya, " Karena Naruto?"

"Iya," Aku kembali membenamkan kepala pada lutut.

"Hn."

"A-aku takut—"

"Takut kenapa?" potong Sasuke cepat.

"—aku ta-takut jika Sakura-_chan_ su-suka Naruto-_kun_. Ba-bagiku Naruto-_kun_ adalah penyelamatku dari sifat mudah menyerah dan cengeng—"

Aku terus mengucapkan kata-kata, mengeluarkan seluruh beban tidak kasat mata pada pemuda yang baru dekat denganku hari ini.

"—aku takut ji-jika mereka menjadi kekasih lalu menikah, aku selalu berusaha me-menjadi kuat agar … agar Naruto-_kun_ mau mengakuiku—"

Tangisku pecah tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke-_kun_ yang entah mendengarku atau tidak.

"—walaupun aku tahu kalau Naruto-_kun_ selalu me-melihat Sakura-_chan_ bukan aku. Setidaknya a-aku hanya ingin dia melihatku, sebentar saja."

Pemikiran pemuda itu seperti seakan-akan terperosok jauh ke dalam masa lalu. Mengingat memori kembali usang yang tersimpan rapat-rapat di kepalanya

**Flashback**

**.**

"Belajar jurus bola api?" tanya Fugaku kembali dengan nada datar.

"Iya, ayah!" seru Sasuke kecil berapi-api.

"Terlalu dini bagimu, ayah tidak mau mengajarkannya," tolak Fugaku melanjutkan langkah kakinya akan tetapi Sasuke kecil mencegahnya kembali.

"Aku mohon! Ajari aku ayah, kakak Itachi saja di usiaku sudah bisa memakai teknik itu," Sasuke kecil kembali merengek.

"Hn, baiklah. Ikut ayah."

Seulas senyum manis terpampang di wajah Sasuke, "Iya!"

Sesampainya di danau, Fugaku menepuk dadanya.

"Tahan napasmu, pusatkan napas dan cakra di dada lalu semburkan. Ini jurus dasar klan Uchiha, simbol kipas merah dan putih itu juga merupakan tanda jika klan kita bisa menguasai dan mengendalikan elemen api. " terang Fugaku datar.

"Baik." Sasuke mulai menahan napas.

'pusatkan cakra, pusatkan cakra.'

"Elemen api… _gokakyu no jutsu_!"

_Groo_.

Keluar api. Iya, api dari mulut kecil itu tetapi bukan api besar, melainkan kecil sangat kecil—itu pun tidak lama keluarnya.

"Ayah." panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Kau memang tidak seperti Itachi," Fugaku berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertunduk sedih.

Sasuke pun terduduk memandang replika dirinya di air. Ia sedih karena tidak bisa membahagiakan ayahnya. Sasuke tahu kakaknya sangat pintar, berbeda sekali dengannya.

"Aku—"

Sasuke kecil bangkit berdiri, tangan mungilnya ia kepalkan.

"Aku tidak boleh kalah dari kakak! Aku ingin ayah dan klan Uchiha mengakuiku!" Sasuke kembali menarik napas.

"Elemen api… _gokakyu no jutsu_!"

_Groo._

'Masih kecil. Aku tidak akan menyerah!'

"Sekali lagi!" serunya lantang.

_Groo_.

"Sa … suke … _kun_ …"

**Flashback off**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata melambaikan tangan tepat di wajahnya.

"Hn?" Ia bergumam.

"Kau melamun?" tanya gadis berambut indigo gelap—khawatir.

"Hn,"

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alis—bingung, "A-aku panggilkan Sakura-_chan_."

Tangan pemuda itu mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Hinata—mencegahnya, "Tidak usah."

Kala itu Hinata menoleh padanya, "Kenapa?"

Ketika mendengar pengakuan Hinata—membuatnya teringat masa kecilnya di mana Sasuke sangat ingin diakui ayahnya serta klannya. Entah takdir atau kebetulan tetapi sifatnya sangat mirip dengannya sewaktu kecil. Atau memang sekarang pun juga—entahlah.

"Hyuuga Hinata—"

Hinata masih memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu, "I-iya, apa Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan onyx tajam—mengintimidasi iris lembut lavender gadis yang masih berlinang air mata tersebut.

Mungkin dengan adanya Hinata, Sasuke bisa membangun kembali klan Uchiha, itulah yang ada dipikiran sang pemuda berambut biru gelap tersebut.

"—menikahlah denganku."

"…"

"…"

"…"

_Blush_.

_Duagh_!

.

.

Catatan :

Saya pusing bikin fic ini, waktu pertengahan saya sempat buntu dan juga di flashback Sasuke harus ngubek-ngubek komik dan enggak ketemu jadi saya bikin keterangan sendiri cara bikin jurus bola api#ditendang Masashi-sensei

Jika emang Hina bakal jadian sama Sasu saya penginnya seperti ini, tapi dibuat sebaik-baiknya dari Masashi-sensei secara saya bodoh dan masih jauh dari kepintaran Masashi-sensei m(_._)m

Seharusnya fic ini Oneshoot, karena kepanjangan saya putuskan dipecah jadi 2/3 chap, padahal saya mau ramein fandom Bleach#pundung dipojokkan


	2. Chapter 2 : Saling menyempurnakan

**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** AR and AT

Untuk merayakan ulang tahun Gerard Way(telat sehari, 9 April) Happy birthday, bébe :*

**Permohonan**

By

Fergie Shappirerald11

.

.

.

Aku terjaga mendadak.

Setelah beberapa saat, barulah aku tahu di mana aku. Dalam kamar, dalam kegelapan di temani cahaya bulan bulat penuh menerobos melalui celah jendela. Aku jadi tenang kembali setelah menyadari suara-suara teredam di luar.

Seperti film yang di putar dengan cepat, aku teringat kembali mimpiku tadi dan tercekam kengerikan.

Sasuke bersama seorang gadis, dan aku memandangi mereka dari jauh sementara mereka berjalan menelusuri hutan. Mulanya sang gadis, yang berjalan duluan. Tepat pada waktu aku berpikir-pikir apa yang sedang dilakukannya dengan Sasuke di hutan, sang gadis menjelma menjadi replika diriku, bersemangat, penuh kegembiraan dengan rona merah di pipinya. Sasuke mengikuti replika diriku di belakang dengan kedua tangan di benamkan dalam celana biru gelapnya. Aku melayangkan pandangan ke sekeliling hutan, dan ketika mata lavenderku kembali ke replika diriku dan Sasuke, mereka telah lenyap.

Sejurus kemudian aku sudah di padang tandus. Aku tak sendirian di sana.

Sosok-sosok tubuh berkerumun di tengah—membentuk melingkar seperti mengerumuni sesuatu. Mereka tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah penduduk desa Konoha dan telingaku mendengar bisikan mereka meninggi oleh amarah.

Aku meringsut, menyusup hati-hati di antara teman-teman seangkatanku, akhirnya aku berhasil melihat objek yang mereka debatkan, duduk berlutut seolah-olah sedang memohon ampunan.

Sasuke Uchiha. Pria itu Sasuke yang hendak mengajakku menikah. Mata onyx itu memandang lurus ke depan—padaku dengan pandangan menerawang.

'Bunuh, Sasuke Uchiha.'

Barulah aku sadar di belakang Sasuke ada pria bertubuh besar, jangkung berjubah hitam.

Aku dilanda keinginan sangat kuat untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya menghampiri Sasuke.

'Sasuke-_kun_!'

Namun aku terhuyung dan jatuh berlutut di depannya, air mataku menggenang di pelupuk mataku, lalu pelan-pelan menggelinding ke pipiku; tubuh Sasuke roboh menghantam tanah, dan kepalanya terlepas dari badannya. Dan, semua pandangan menggelap seketika.

Selama beberapa menit aku duduk dengan sekujur tubuh gemetar dan terengah-engah di kasur lipatku yang hangat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman mimpi. Kuputuskan untuk membuka jendela. Angin sejuk berembus masuk ke dalam, membuat ruangan yang panas menjadi sejuk menerpa kulitku.

Aku merasa sangat lelah, tapi tidak ingin kembali ke kasur dan tertidur. Aku takut akan bermimpi hal yang sama.

.

.

Aku mengetuk pintu pelan.

"Masuk!"

Tsunade duduk di kursi seperti biasa, bersama tumpukan kertas-kertas misi dari Desa-desa.

"Anda memanggilku, Tsunade-_sama_."

Ia berhenti menulis, melirikku melalui celah bulu mata lentiknya sedetik, sebelum kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Aa, aku ada misi untukmu."

"A—apa itu, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade berhenti untuk mengangkat gelas berisi teh hijau dan menghirup aromanya, kemudian meneguk perlahan dengan mata tertutup rapat. "Aku ingin kau merawat, Sasuke," katanya kemudian.

Aku terkejut mendengar permintaan ini: merawat, Sasuke-kun? Pria yang ingin aku hindari.

"Ta—tapi Tsunade-sama, apakah baik? Kurasa Sakura lebih baik menjaga, Sasuke."

Aku tersadar dari rasa terkejut setelah mendengar suara protes Shizune.

Mataku menangkap, sisi keseriusan Hokage kelima ini. Ia bertopang dagu dengan alis berkerut, air mukanya sangat serius.

"Kau pikir aku akan melakukan hal ceroboh, Shizune? Keputusanku sangat bulat."

Aku tahu, Tsunade memiliki sifat tsundere dalam dirinya, sehingga Shizune hanya menghela napas berat dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku mendengar kau melukai Uchiha Sasuke di tenda, Hinata, benarkah itu?"

Pipiku langsung memerah mendengarnya. Benar adanya karena setelah Sasuke mengatakan menikah, refleks aku meninju pipinya: Habis, mau bagaimana lagi? Baru kami berbicara satu kali, ia sudah berani minta menikah.

"I—iya, ta—tapi itu tidak sengaja," Aku mengakui dengan nada terbata-bata.

"Itulah tanggung jawabmu sekarang."

Ugh, tidak bisa mengelak.

.

.

Sebelah pipi Sasuke membiru, napasnya agak tenang dalam tidurnya. Kalau di perhatikan, memang ia tampan sekali. Tidak heran jika sewaktu sekolah akademi Sasuke disukai banyak gadis.

"Sudah puas?"

"E—eh?"

"—memandangi wajahku."

Aku tidak merespon. Mengambil sumpit, memungut segumpal nasi dari mangkuk dan pelan-pelan membuka bibir untuk memakannya.

Sasuke tidak berekspresi, namun bertanya. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa seharian ini, kau di sini?"

Aku diam. Memikirkan kalimat yang 'bagus' untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "A—aku ditugaskan untuk merawatmu," jawabku setenang mungkin, lalu mencicipi daging. Enak.

"Memangnya aku anak kecil, hah?" suara Sasuke menggelegar dalam wajah dinginnya.

Sasuke sedang dalam mood buruk. Dia sangat pintar bagaimana membuat suasana menjadi kaku. Ia masih bertelanjang dada setelah setengah jam aku mengganti perban yang lama dengan yang baru.

"Ini misi."

Iya, misi. Tidak mungkin aku mau melakukan hal semacam ini kalau tanpa ditugaskan. Karena sebelum aku ke sini, Sakura sudah ada untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Begitu memberi tahu aku di beri tugas oleh Hokage kelima untuk merawatnya, Sakura menatapku dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, sebelum akhirnya menyetujui dengan berat hati.

Aku menatapnya yang juga tengah menatapku, kuarahkan mangkuk berisi nasi di depan wajahnya. "Mau?" tawarku tulus.

Sasuke segera membuang muka ke arah pintu. "Bodoh. Mana mungkin aku boleh memakannya."

Hmm... Tapi setidaknya dari perkataannya ia berminat untuk makan satu mangkuk berdua denganku kan?—tunggu dulu! Kenapa berpikir ke sana?

Kupandangi wajahnya yang dari arah samping: apakah seperti ini bergaul dengan pria bermarga Uchiha?

Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat mimpi burukku, dimana Sasuke bertekuk lutut di padang tandus. Aku belum pernah melihat eksekusi sebelumnya, tapi walaupun di dalam mimpi rasanya sungguh nyata.

Aku khawatir sekali dengan Sasuke. Malam tadi, aku tidak dapat tidur, hingga memutuskan untuk membersihkan kamar untuk mengenyahkan mimpi buruk itu jauh-jauh meskipun gagal. Dan pagi tadi, ada setitik perasaan senang begitu mendapat misi untuk merawatnya. Aku bisa memerhatikannya tanpa perlu menjadi penguntit seperti hal dulu yang biasa kulakukan saat memerhatikan Naruto berlatih.

Aku tertawa tertahan lalu kembali melanjutkan makan siangku.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku memikirkan pemuda lain selain, Naruto.

.

.

"Sudah lama sekali."

Aku yang berada di belakangnya, duduk di bersender pada balok kayu, menengadah menatap Sasuke yang sedang berdiri memunggungiku.

"Ka—kau masih sakit, ta—tapi memaksa ingin berjalan-jalan."

Memang setelah aku makan siang, ia meminta padaku untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan keliling desa dengan alasan bosan sekali di tenda darurat.

"Ada ANBU, kau tak usah takut." ucapnya saat mata onyx tertuju pada tanganku yang mencengkeram satu sama lain.

Aku gugup bukan karena takut padanya melainkan malu karena di balik pohon rindang di belakang kami, dua orang penjaga ANBU sedang mengawasi, kalau-kalau sesuatu terjadi padaku atau Sasuke akan kembali meninggalkan konoha. Ia sedikit salah menebak.

Rasanya persis seperti menjadi pemain teater yang di tonton ribuan penonton, hanya saja kali ini cuma dua orang.

Kuputuskan untuk memandang langit kebiruan, langit tampak hampa hanya beberapa awan menggumpal seperti bulu domba bergerak lambat di sana.

Biru... Biru bersih. Mata biru Naruto.

Bagaimana kabar Naruto, sampai sekarang ini aku belum menjenguknya karena hatiku masih belum siap menerima kenyataan.

Ah, mengingat menjenguk aku jadi teringat sewaktu masih _gennin_ dulu. Dimana, aku pingsan karena wajah Naruto begitu dekat dengan wajahku, aku sangat _shock_waktu itu dan refleks membenturkan kening kami hingga aku terpental sendiri dan akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.

Ah, sepertinya ini memang sudah biasa untukku, saat Sasuke membicarakan pernikahan pun refleks langsung memukul pipinya, tapi untuk itu aku langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

Sikapku pada Naruto dan Sasuke sangat berbeda. Aku tak sanggup berdekatan dengan Naruto tapi, Sasuke aku bisa. Mungkin rasa cinta dan sayang itu berbeda.

Aku mengulurkan tangan ke arah langit lalu merentangkannya begitu cahaya matahari menusuk iris mataku.

Kalau dipikir, Naruto itu seperti matahari, hangat, bersinar, ceria dan aktif. Tidak sepertiku, pemalu, pendiam dan bergerak pasif seperti bulan.

Bulan takkan bercahaya tanpa matahari yang meneranginya. Seperti diriku jika tanpa Naruto, mungkin sampai saat ini aku masih lemah dan cengeng.

Tapi, matahari dan bulan tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Matahari hanya bisa menerangi tapi tidak bisa menggapai bulan, begitupun sebaliknya.

Matahari bangkit bersama cahaya, sedangkan bulan bangkit bersama kegelapan—meneranginya. Dan, menurutku Sasuke seperti kegelapan, kehidupannya, sifatnya, perilakunya sangat cocok untuknya.

Ya, hanya bulan yang bisa menerangi kegelapan malam. Bulan bercahaya karena sinar matahari, dan dari belakang matahari mendukung untuk menerangi kegelapan. Akan jadi sangat sempurna dengan kelopak-kelopak Sakura yang berterbangan berkilauan tertimpa cahaya bulan.

Aku mengulas senyum pada langit.

Kami seperti saling menyempurnakan satu sama lain. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke dan Aku, Hyuuga Hinata.

Mata Naruto seperti biru langit di sana dan aku lavender. Langit takkan pernah memerhatikan lavender. Langit biru hanya akan terus memerhatikan Bumi, menjadi saksi bisu yang setia pada Bumi. Bumi itu hijau, seperti iris emerald Sakura.

Naruto akan terus memerhatikan Sakura dengan setia, tanpa ada celah untuk memerhatikan bunga lavender yang tertanam di bumi.

Aku selalu tahu itu—selalu. Bahkan saat perang berakhir: apakah shappire akhirnya akan bisa melihat lavender yang mencoba berdiri kokoh di bumi. Kecil kemungkinan, memang.

Mataku kembali pada Sasuke. Sekarang, ia sedang memerhatikan langit seperti halnya aku.

Mata Sasuke onyx—kegelapan yang pekat. Kegelapan penuh kesedihan, kesepian terpancar di sana.

Iya, hanya bulan yang bisa menerangi kegelapan. Dan, tanpa kegelapan bulan takkan mampu bersinar dengan indah di sana.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tidak bergerak, namun membalas. "Hn?"

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk pergi dari konoha, lagi kan?"

"Aa," Sasuke menjawab pelan, menghempaskan tubuhnya pada tanah, masih memunggungiku. "Aku mendapat pengalaman yang tidak terlupakan saat perang."

Sasuke teringat kembali pada kakaknya. Dimana mereka berkerja sama untuk menangkap Kabuto. Pembicaraan tidak terlupakan setelah mengalahkan Kabuto.

"Di sini tempatku." Ia mengulas senyum tipis pada langit biru saat melihat bayangan wajah Itachi di sana, tersenyum. "Mengembalikan klan, tugasku sekarang ini."

Hening sejenak. Jantungku berpacu cepat ketika pembicaraan mengarah ke sana.

"Ku—kurasa aku bersedia tentang itu."

"Aku ini buronan, Hyuuga."

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Entah kenapa, hatiku seperti tertusuk benda tak kasat mata.

"Buronan sepertiku hukuman yang amat pantas adalah mati."

Tanpa sadar aku berdiri, kedua tanganku terkepal pada dada, sesak sekali mendengarnya.

Kami saling paham mengenai ucapannya pria bersurai biru gelap ini. Keheningan kaku kembali menyergap.

"Sasuke adalah Sasuke. Sasuke adalah ninja konoha. Ah, kami takkan tinggal diam jika kau di hukum terlalu berat begitu."

Kupandangi dia dengan pipi merona.

Benar, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan hal seperti dalam mimpiku terjadi. Kalaupun ada Naruto, ia pun pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Kau sama sepertinya, berkemauan keras," ucapnya dingin. "Aku akan mencoba."

"Iya, teruslah mencoba."

.

.

Hanya...

Hanya bulan yang bisa menerangi kegelapan, kan?

.

.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu kau juga, _dattebayo_!"

Hinata memeluk kotak bekal biru tua setelah mendengar nada suara cempreng dari arah dalam tenda, tempat dimana Sasuke berada. Ia menggigit bibir, menimbang-nimbang apakah akan masuk atau tidak.

'Jangan jadi pengecut!'

Kedua alis gadis itu berkerut, dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada ia mengembuskan napas pelan-pelan, mengeluarkannya. Beberapakali ia keberaniannya terkumpul, dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas Hinata membuka kain tenda perlahan. "Permisi..."

Semua menoleh padanya. "Oh, Hinata!" Naruto dan Sakura berseru bersama.

Pipi Hinata memerah. Bukan, bukan, kali ini bukan karena Naruto. Melainkan seseorang pria yang sedang duduk di ranjang rumah sakit, tersenyum kecil padanya.

Hinata mengulurkan kotak bekal kea rah mereka. "A—aku bawa bekal un—untuk kalian."

"Wah, terima kasih, Hinata!"

..

..

**Bersambung...**

**...**

**...**

**Terima kasih kepada : **KarinHyuuga, SuHi-18, uchihyuu nagisa, sasuhina-caem, Ai-chan Kim, MItsuki Ota, noverius2012, Yukio Hisa, ika chan, Hyou Hyouichiffer, n, Freeya Lawliet, hyuuchiha alvie-chan, Chikuma new, Mizuki Kana.

Ceritanya emang pendek tapi di Last Chap nanti akan bener-bener panjang :D Mimpi Hinata itu tentang masa depan, ini dia last chap-nya

.

.

Kenapa? Kenapa mimpi ini menjadi kenyataan, Kami-sama? Kenapa di saat pada akhirnya aku bisa membuka hati untuk pemuda lain?

"Aku mohon jangan! Jangan bunuh, Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura-chan dan Naruto-kun, bantu aku!"

"A—aku menyukaimu."

Segera datang...

Fic yang udah apdet dan baru : Femme Fatale(SasuHinaIta),New York Nights(Apdet)

Ayo, kita ngacir ke sana... tapi jangan lupa tinggalkan ripiu di sini ya... :D


	3. Chapter 3 : Mimpi buruk dan syarat

Hinata selalu berharap dan bermimpi akan memakai pakaian berlambang spiral, lambang klan Uzumaki. Dimana lambang itu akan menempel di punggung mungilnya sewaktu melangkahkan kaki menelusuri jalan setapak konoha, memberi tahu kalau hati dan jiwanya adalah milik Uzumaki Naruto seorang.

Itu hanya angan-angan masa depan yang sekarang sudah tenggelam dan takkan pernah bisa diraih kembali.

Kini di depan iris _lavender_-nya ada pakaian putih susu terlipat rapih di ranjang. Di punggung pakaian terdapat sebuah lambang berbentuk kipas, lambang klan Uchiha.

Detik ini juga, ia sudah tidak akan bisa mengejar Naruto lagi. Cinta, tubuh, dan hatinya sudah takkan bisa. Tubuhnya sudah di miliki seseorang...

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ©** Kishimoto Masashi

**Permohonan** © nona fergie

**Warning : **AR, AT

**.**

**.**

Malam berikutnya, aku terjaga mendadak.

Terduduk di kasur lipat dengan tubuh bersimbah peluh.

Mimpi itu, mimpi tentang Sasuke, lagi. Mimpi yang begitu nyata, terlihat, dan membuatku dicekam kengerian; ada apa ini? Kenapa mimpi itu terus menghantuiku, seakan memberitahu sesuatu.

Bola mataku bergetar menerawang jauh ke arah luar jendela. Kegiatan ini sudah seperti hal yang rutin aku lalui jika bermimpi buruk.

Berlama-lama dengan pakaian bersimbah peluh membuatku gerah, kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke sekeliling rumah, mengenyahkan mimpi buruk itu.

Walaupun sulit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menjelang siang hari, datanglah penasihat konoha.

Mereka mengambil tempat di keempat sudut kursi kanan. Tampak Tsunade yang duduk di kanan sebelah tuan penguasa menggerutu pelan.

Si wanita berkata dalam keadaan tenang. "Hukuman untuk pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu pantas di hukum mati."

Kedua alis Tsunade berkerut, ia menopang dagu, berpikir keras. "Apakah itu tidak terlalu keras? Dia masih sangat muda."

Homura menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Dia sudah menjadi buronan kelas tinggi. Akan bahaya kalau tidak di bunuh dengan segera."

Detik berikutnya, semua terkejut mendapati Tsunade menggebrak meja. Matanya menatap tajam kedua penasihat konoha yang keriput itu.

"Jangan bercanda! Kalau menghukum dengan berat seperti itu Na—"

"Kau terlalu toleran, Tsunade-_sama_. Inti permasalahannya adalah bocah Uchiha itu akan mengkhianati lagi atau tidak." ucap tetua Koharu tenang.

"Justru itu—"

"Dari pada diberi jawaban iya atau tidak, lebih baik kita langsung menghukum mati Sasuke—!"

Semua terkejut kembali ketika Tsunade menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras sampai hancur membentuk lingkaran di sana.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara!"

Semua menatapnya kini. Tsunade mengambil napas dalam-dalam, kemudian kembali duduk di kursi. "Aku menolak usul itu, jika Sasuke di hukum berat seperti. Tapi mungkin bukan hanya aku, kelompok Kakashi pun akan menolak."

Si pria bermata _onyx_ di seberangnya berkata. "Kau membicarakan persahabatan di sini? Ini bukan tentang itu, tapi tentang hukuman yang pantas untuk Uchiha."

Tsunade memijit keningnya, kepalanya seperti ingin meledak berdebat dengan para orang tua, ingin rasanya ia pergi dan minum _sake _sebanyak mungkin.

Perdebatan tentang hukuman Sasuke sudah berlangsung semenjak pria bermarga Uchiha itu pulang ke konoha. Perdebatan yang amat tidak penting bagi Tsunade. Ia sudah berkali-kali menolak menghukum mati bocah Uchiha itu, tapi pada akhirnya rapat kembali di tunda karena menemui jalan buntu.

Tsunade ingin menyelesaikannya, menyelesaikan semuanya agar dapat bersantai dengan permohonan misi-misi dari desa lain. Setidaknya tugas itu lebih ringan dibanding rapat seperti ini.

"Baiklah tenang," yang gemuk melerai. Situasi tenang kembali. Mata si gemuk mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, kemudian berdehem. "Ini takkan selesai dengan bermodalkan amarah. Dan rapat ini pun sudah berlarut-larut. Selesaikan dengan kepala dingin."

Tuan penguasa mengibaskan kipas lipatnya, mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya, matanya yang berkantung hitam melirik Tsunade. "Memang, ini sudah sangat berlarut-larut."

Di barisan sebelah kiri, dimana sekumpulan pria paruh baya berjumlah lima orang berdiskusi pelan dan serius.

Kemudian, yang pipinya keriput bertanya sopan dan hormat. "Keputusannya adalah di hukum mati atau dipenjara. Mana yang akan Anda pilih Tuan penguasa?"

Semua terdiam. Wajah mereka cemas menanti keputusan Tuan penguasa yang kini tengah menutup matanya, berpikir.

Setelah merenung selama beberapa menit akhirnya mata tuan penguasa terbuka, menampilkan wajah bijaksanannya. "Sasuke akan di hukum—"

Hening.

"—mati."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku kini duduk di kursi kayu, dan seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan aku mengganti perban di sekitar perut Sasuke. Yang sangat mengejutkan adalah, walaupun sudah terbiasa, pipiku memerah ketika melingkari perban di sekeliling tubuhnya, napasnya yang wangi membelai wajahku.

Sasuke kini sedang menghabiskan makanan dari rumah sakit yang menurutku masuk ke "_vegetarian_", dia tampak tenang walau tertutupi ekpresi dinginnya, aku bisa menebak kalau dia menikmatinya, ada satu hal yang membuatku bertanya-tanya; kenapa dia lebih dahulu memakan tomat?

Pertanyaan itu terjawab ketika aku bertanya pada Sakura; dia bilang Sasuke-_kun_ sangat menyukai tomat. Aku terkejut sebentar waktu itu, namun kembali tersenyum dan pergi ke tenda setelah mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Aku memang tidak terlalu mengenal Sasuke, di mataku hanya tertuju pada Naruto, Naruto dan Naruto. Tapi, sekarang aku sedikit demi sedikit mencoba mengenal Sasuke dan mungkin membuka hati untuk pemuda lain.

"Berhenti tersenyum aneh begitu di depanku," katanya padaku.

Aku mengerjapkan mata, tahu-tahu Sasuke sudah selesai makan siang, mangkuk dan gelas sudah tandas, menyisakan beberapa nasi menempel di dalam mangkuk putih.

"A—aku akan melapor pada Tsunade-_sama_ kalau tubuhmu sudah membaik."

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Menarik selimut sampai batas pinggul. Akhirnya dia mengangkat kepala dan berkata. "Aa,"

Aku bangkit berdiri, membungkukkan tubuh sebentar sebelum berbalik keluar tenda.

"Sampai nanti." ucapku sebelum akhirnya pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan melewati pemukiman penduduk. Berjalan lambat-lambat memandangi rumah-rumah dan toko-toko yang kulewati, semuanya sudah kembali normal. Sebagian bangunan sudah diperbaiki.

Semenjak anggota Akatsuki di kalahkan oleh Naruto semua mulai membenahi bangunan yang porak-poranda akibat jurus pria berambut oranye itu.

Kalau terpikir ke sana, aku jadi teringat tindakan sembrono yang kulakukan. Saat itu aku hanya menggunakan naluriku tanpa berpikir panjang. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, aku mendapat luka berat di sana.

Menyatakan cinta...

Itu bukan menyatakan cinta, kalau ternyata sampai saat ini, detik ini, Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab ataupun mengubah pandangan di depanku.

Perih.

Perih sekali. Sudah tidak terhitung waktu untuk memandangnya, memerhatikan dari jauh. Aku menyadari kalau Naruto tidak akan menyadari perasaanku padanya. Lihat wajahnya yang sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan cintaku. Lantas, setelah pernyataan cinta itu Naruto tidak berpaling untukku, ia terus melangkah maju, tanpa ingin melihat punggungku, cintaku, pengorbananku. Karena sejak dulu mata _shappire _itu selalu memandang punggung seorang gadis bermarga Haruno.

Tapi, terlepas dari segala hal itu, aku kembali melangkah ke depan, memerhatikannya dari jauh kembali selama peperangan ninja.

Menyedihkan.

Aku tahu itu, bahkan ketika aku bertekad akan menggenggam tangannya—tak berhasil. Naruto justru semakin sulit aku raih. Dia terus bersinar, di kelilingi teman-teman dan mendapat sebutan pahlawan.

Tapi, terlepas dari itu semua aku bersyukur dalam hati. Walaupun semua tidak sepenuhnya bisa memberitahu segala kebutuhanku tentangnya. Aku bahagia telah mengungkapkan perasaan kepadanya, aku senang dia bisa hidup dan mampu melawan anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa. Kalau Naruto bisa melangkah ke depan dan terus bersinar, maka aku pun akan melangkah dan mulai menghilangkan pandangan untuk terus menatap punggungnya.

Aku hendak meletakkan tanganku di kenop pintu ruang _Hokage_, namun terintrupsi jeritan seseorang di dalam.

"Tidak! Kenapa nenek tidak bertindak, HAH?"

"Naruto, jangan berbicara tidak sopan seperti itu!"

"Ohok!" Naruto mengerang. "Ba-baiklah, le-lepaskan aku, Sakura-_chan_. Ohok!"

Terdengar gerutuan.

Hening sejenak.

"Sasuke akan di hukum mati, benarkan?"

Jantungku hampir melompat saking terkejut mendengar nada keseriusan di suara Naruto.

"Aku sudah menolak keputusan tuan penguasa dan rapat itu kembali di tunda sampai minggu depan."

"Ja—jadi maksud nenek—"

"Iya, aku ingin kau menghadiri rapat selanjutnya. Karena aku tahu kau takkan tinggal diam." potong Tsunade cepat.

Terdengar gigi digertakkan keras-keras.

"Aku pasti datang,"

Pemikiran Naruto mudah ditebak, dia pasti akan berusaha menyelamatkan sahabatnya mati-matian seperti halnya dulu. Bagaimana orang-orang melakukannya—menelan semua penderitaan yang dialaminya semenjak Gennin. Padahal belum tentu Sasuke mau berkorban untuknya—ikatan yang dianggap Naruto itu sudah mendarah daging. Apa pun akan dia lakukan demi pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

Aku sudah duduk di lantai kayu dan meletakkan kepala di antara lutut. Aku berpikir bahwa semua mimpi yang kualami mulai menjadi kenyataan—aku dihadapkan dilema yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Di satu sisi kalau hukuman itu dilaksanakan kami para shinobi tentu tidak bisa apa-apa. Tapi di sisi lain, hatiku tahu jika takkan membiarkan Sasuke di hukum seberat itu, alasannya karena bagaimanapun juga dia ninja _konoha_, teman seangkatanku, sudah seharusnya saling tolong menolong.

"Hinata kau di luar, masuklah."

Barulah aku sadar, ternyata Tsunade sudah mengetahui kalau aku di luar, mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Buru-buru aku berdiri, membuka pintu sambil bergumam "permisi", melangkahkan kaki lambat-lambat seperti ada rantai yang mengikat di kakiku memasuki ruangan. Melewati Naruto dan Sakura yang tengah berdiri, dan menghentikan langkah tepat di depan Tsunade, mengulurkan selembar kertas hasil perkembangan tubuh Sasuke.

Sebelah tangannya yang bercat merah terulur mengambil kertas itu, kemudian menjajarkan hingga wajahnya, membacanya dalam keheningan, melirikku melalui celah bulu matanya dan bertopang dagu.

"Aku anggap misi ini sukses."

"Ah, i—ya, Tsunade-_sama_."

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Sasuke?"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Eh?"

Seolah-olah reaksiku seperti minta mengulang, dia berkata. "Kau sudah mendengarnya, bagaimana?"

Aku menutup mata. Aku tahu sekarang ini semua mata tertuju padaku, menunggu jawabanku. "A—aku tidak setuju,"

"Baiklah, aku ingin kalian melakukan misi ke _Amegakure_—"

"Kenapa? Minggu depan ada rapat, _dattebayo_! Kenapa kau memberi misi padaku!" jerit Naruto memotong perkataan Tsunade.

Sebuah kedutan muncul di dahi Sakura, dengan sebelah tangannya, dia langsung memiting leher Naruto. "Sudah kubilang kau harus sopan."

"Ohok! Sa-sakura-_chan_ haruskan kau melakukannya la-lagi?"

"Ini karena kau tidak sopan!"

Rintihan si pemuda pirang.

Aku fokus menatap Tsunade serius. "Ke-kenapa aku, Tsunade-_sama_?"

"Kakashi sedang dalam misi, karena kebetulan misimu sukses jadi, aku menunjukmu."

"Baik,"

Naruto dan Sakura berkata bersamaan denganku, kami memutuskan pulang terlebih dahulu untuk menyiapkan peralatan, sebab misinya adalah mengawal bahan makanan menuju Amegakure.

Tanpa di sadari seseorang pria bertopeng kelinci mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari samping jendela, kemudian melompat ke atap gedung.

Tak jauh dari ANBU yang memata-matai itu terlihat Sai bersembunyi di balik pohon dengan pandangan datar.

"Ada apa ini?" Sebelah tangannya yang tidak cedera mengelus dagu mulusnya. Karena penasaran, akhirnya dia memutuskan mengikuti ANBU itu dari kejauhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami berjalan lambat-lambat mengikuti kereta roda di depan, pengawalan bahan makanan masuk dalam kategori tingkat C, membuat pemuda yang berada di seberangku menggerutu kesal selama di perjalanan.

"Kenapa misi tingkat C, dattebayo! Memangnya aku masih _genin_!"

"Kau kan memang masih genin, Naruto. Sasuke-_kun_ juga sama sepertimu."

Tanpa sadar Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Sakura-_chan_ jahat."

"Itu memang fakta."

Kemudian Naruto berjongkok sambil memainkan jarinya dengan bibir cemberut, "Seandainya aku tidak pergi berlatih, mungkin aku juga setingkat, _dattebayo_." gumamnya pelan.

Aku tersenyum melihat Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Teknik ninja _chojugiga_."

Tak lama kemudian bemunculan tiku-tikus hitam keluar dari kertas gulungan. Mereka mulai menyebar memasuki sebuah ruangan rahasia bawah tanah.

Sementara Sai bersembuyi di antara rerimbunan pohon, duduk di sana dengan kaki menyilang. Mata _onyx_-nya melirik tangannya yang di balut perban, kemudian menggeleng pelan dan mulai memejamkan mata, berkonsetrasi.

Ruangan itu sangat besar dan banyak sekali pilar-pilar besar penahan beban, sangat cocok untuk tikus bersembunyi; di bawah ada cukup banyak orang, di antaranya petinggi desa dan tetua.

ANBU yang tadi mendengar percakapan Tsunade, kini tengah bertekuk lutu hormat pada salah satu tetua.

"Hmm, begitu."

Si tetua Koharu Utatane melangkahkan kaki ke arah tuan penguasa. "Apa kalian yakin? Membunuh Uchiha Sasuke hari ini, seharusnya kita meminta persetujuan Tsunade."

"Itu akan sulit. Tsunade terlalu toleran, Sasuke si Uchiha harus dibunuh segera, semua desa pun akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan ninja buronan mereka."

Saat itulah Sai terkejut; akan ada penghukuman Sasuke tanpa persetujuan Hokage. Ia kembali memejamkan mata.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah itu kriminal."

Terdengar dengusan.

"Kriminal? Pembantaian misi Uchiha itu pun tanpa persetujuan _Hokage_, kita tidak bisa memafkan seorang kriminal."

Terdengar gumaman menyetujui.

"Bagaimana dengan bocah kyuubi itu?"

Hening sementara.

"Dia mendapat misi dari Tsunade-_sama _ke desa _Amegakure_, kesempatan yang bagus sebab dia pengganggu."

Sai tersentak, matanya setengah membula; jadi ini tujuan ANBU memata-matai Naruto.

"Apakah aku bisa tenang..." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

'Sasuke adalah sahabatku. Ikatan yang akhirnya kudapatkan…'

Sai mulai melukis satu burung di kertas gulungnya. "Teknik ninja _chojugiga_." gumamnya

Kemudian burung itu perlahan keluar, menampakan paruhnya yang lebar keluar pertama kali sebelum akhirnya semua tubuhnya menjejaki udara.

Keringat bermunculan di pelipisnya; dia masih dalam kondisi sakit, _cakra_-nya masih belum pulih sepenuhnya, tapi ini demi menyelamatkan ikatan yang pernah Naruto sebutkan.

Dengan sebelah tangan Sai membuat satu bunshin untuk memberi semua penjelasan.

"Kau mengerti? Cari Naruto."

Si _bunshin_ mengangguk patuh dan segera menaiki burung.

"Jarak antara _konoha_ dan _Amegakure_ cukup jauh, tapi Naruto baru berangkat tiga jam yang lalu, seharusnya masih di perjalanan. Semoga terkejar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku capek."

Cabang-cabang pohon bersiul terkena udara, berembus cukup kencang menimbulkan suara gemerisik dau-daun kehijauan.

Anak pengangkut makanan mendapat luka yang cukup serius di kakinya akibat terkena perangkap ninja pengelana, bocah itu kini duduk bersandar di pohon, kedua tangan mungilnya mencengkeram kaki tepat atas luka itu. Bibirnya terus merintih kesakitan ketika Sakura mengobatinya.

Aku kini memutuskan berdiri, dan memasuki rerimbunan rumput liar.

"Hinata kau mau ke mana?"

Aku terhenti mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, kuputuskan menggigit bibir. Sampai sekarang kami belum berbicara sama sekali. Entah kenapa aku merasa canggung bertemu dengannya; tentu saja Naruto terus bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Mem—membasuh wajah,"

"Oh."

Kemudian aku kembali melangkahan kakiku. Semakin mendekati tebing yang curam, aku dapat mendengar gericik air, lantas kupercepat langkahku dengan bibir berkembang.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan memejamkan mata. Yang terdengar sekarang ini hanya bunyi dedaunan bergemerisik di atas kepalaku dan deru lembut air terjun dari kejauhan.

Desiran air yang menenangkan membuatku ingin menceburkan diri ke air. Tapi, kami masih dalam perjalanan misi, dan aku di sini hanya ingin membasuh wajah. Oh! Benar-benar segar; ah, aku merasakan pipiku memanas, seperti anak kecil saja baru pertama kali menyentuh air.

Aku merindukan suasana seperti ini, cukup lama aku hanya menemani Sasuke, memang terkadang kami sering ke tempat latihan, tapi suasananya sungguh berbeda. Sangat.

Perlahan kucelupkan kaki ke dalam air, agak dingin tapi ini bagus untuk melemaskan kaki setelah hampir tiga jam berjalan seperti kura-kura.

Ah, berbicara itu, kami baru sampai di tengah perjalanan masih di dalam hutan-hutan. _Amegakure _adalah desa tertutup, tapi semenjak peperangan semua telah berubah.

Oh, iya Sakura tadi meminta untuk membawa air untuk mengobati luka gadis kecil itu, katanya ada jebakan itu mengandung racun tingkat menengah. Membuatku heran; untuk apa memakai racun padahal dilihat dari jenis senjatanya itu termasuk alat berburu.

Kami hampir dua jam berhenti, kemungkinan sampai di _Amegakure_ malam hari.

Aku menelan ludah.

Itu berarti kemungkinan besar kami akan menginap semalaman. Aku tidak menginginkannya, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke _konoha._

Kuputuskan cepat-cepat memakai sepatu ninjaku kembali dan mencelupkan ember berukuran kecil. Setelah setengahnya penuh, kuangkat pelan-pelan dan membawanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Hey, apa-apaan ini, _dattebayo_!"

Aku terkejut mendengar suara Naruto. Ada terjadi sesuatu di sana. Aku langsung berlari menghantam semak-semak dengan cepat. Ah, barulah aku tahu bahwa embernya tertinggal di sungai.

"Apa-apaan ini! Jangat tarik-tarik bajuku!"

Semakin kupercepat langkah kaki mendengar amarah Naruto. Aku menembus semak terakhir, napasku terengah-engah. Aku dihadapkan sesuatu aneh.

Sai tengah menarik pakaian belakang Naruto tempat di punggung tanda spiral. Sementara Naruto terus menolak dengan memeluk satu pohon.

"A-ada apa ini?" tanyaku cepat.

Seingatku Sai tidak masuk misi di karenakan tangan kanannya patah; untuk apa dia ke sini?

"Aku tidak tahu, _dattebayo_! Dia datang dan langsung menarik bajuku!"

"Apa kau akan menjawab tidak, jika hari ini juga Sasuke mendapat hukuman mati?"

Kami terkejut bersamaan mendengar perkataan Sai. Mataku membulat mendengarnya: hukuman? Hari ini?

"Ta—tapi bukankah rapat akan diadakan minggu depan."

"Mereka takkan menunggu. Karena kalian sudah pergi, kalian pengganggu bagi mereka."

Naruto langsung melompat menaiki burung lukisan itu, air mukanya terlihat serius sekali, "Ceritakan di jalan, kita harus cepat kembali." kemudian ia menggertakan gigi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan misi ini."

Aku memilih terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, sebab aku tahu pasti yang terpilih meneruskan misi adalah aku. Tapi, jika ya, aku sangat kecewa tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke.

Pasrah.

Aku hanya dapat pasrah menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menyelamatkan Sasuke, siapapun itu.

"Aku serahkan padamu Hinata." ucap Sakura yang kini berada di depanku.

"I-iya," jawabku terbata-bata.

"Tunggu apa lagi?"

"Eh?"

"Cepat naik."

"Ta—tapi—"

"Aku harus mengeluarkan racun dalam tubuh gadis ini, kalau aku pergi gadis ini akan mati. Aku serahkan padamu."

Saat itulah, aku merasa hatiku senang sekaligus sedih. Senang karena terpilih menyelamatkan Sasuke. Sedih karena harus meninggalkan Sakura sendirian mengawasi.

Sakura tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, melihat burung mulai mengepakan sayap putihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau begitu kami minta keputusan Anda tuan penguasa. Apakah memang hari ini cocok untuk menghukum Sasuke."

Tuan penguasa tampak tengah asyik mengipas, mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin. "Biar pun rapat di tunda minggu besok, keputusan tetap selalu berakhir hukuman mati. Untuk apa menunggu lama."

Semua tampak hening tak ada yang ingin berbicara. Keputusan telah di buat.

Tikus-tikus Sai mulai bersiap keluar dari ruangan itu, tapi dengan cepat sekelompok kunai mengarah ke arah tikus-tikus itu.

**Clep!**

**Crat!**

Mata _onyx _Sai terbuka otomatis. Tikus-tikus itu mati terkena kunai dari salah satu ANBU. Berarti ada yang mengetahui kalau dia sedang memata-matai.

**Dugh.**

Sai tak sempat menghindar saat satu pukulan telak di tengkuknya. Matanya mengabur dan akhirnya ambruk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Situasi semakin gawat. Aku telah diketahui oleh ANBU."

Aku dan Naruto terkejut. Mendadak sekali burung dan bunshin Sai mulai menghilang membentuk tinta hitam.

Mataku membelalak melihat pandangan di bawah. Kami sedang berada di ketinggian dan tiba-tiba burung itu berubah.

"Kyaaa..."

"Kenapa di saat seperti kami terbang, Sai tertangkap! Siaalaaan..."

Aku dan Naruto terjun bebas menuju tanah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Oh, Tuhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brakk.**

Wajah Shizune tampak pucat mendapati Tsunade menggebrak meja.

"Apa katamu! Hukuman akan dilaksanakan sore ini?"

Shizune mengangguk kaku.

"Sialan sekali orang tua itu. Kenapa mereka seenaknya sendiri memutuskan!"

Oh, Tuhan untunglah Shizune tidak memiliki penyakit jantung. Ia bersyukur dalam hati berkali-kali. Menghadapi emosi Tsunade terus membuatnya mengelus-elus dada.

"Mereka kini sudah membawa Sasuke."

"Apa!" teriak Tsunade frustasi. "Dasar pak tua yang seenaknya, Shizune ayo kita ke sana!"

"Ba—baik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata lavenderku. Ada bayangan seseorang di atasku dan pemandangan hijau biru berkelebat sangat cepat, begitu kabur. Aku kembali mengerjapkan mata untuk mendapat ketajaman.

Naruto.

Oh, Naruto yang kini menggendongku menuju konoha. Tu-tunggu dulu! Menggendong? Barulah aku sadar kalau wajahnya sangat dekat denganku.

"Na—naruto-_kun_ tu—turunkan aku."

Ia tidak menjawab, memilih turun ke bawah jalan setapak, menurunkanku di sana.

"Kita harus cepat-cepat."

Aku mengangguk pelan dan mulai berlari sebisaku. Padahal kami hanya berdua, tapi pemikirannya tertuju ke hal lain. Sudah berapa lama aku memimpikan bisa berduaan dengan Naruto? Sekarang aku menyesal menjadi penghambat perjalan kami karena diriku pingsan.

Dan kami pun melanjutkan perjalan yang terputus tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Padang tandus di belakang gedung rapat dipenuhi orang-orang konoha. Mereka berbondong-bondong ingin melihat penghukuman pemuda marga Uchiha yang kini berdiri bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

Pandangan Sasuke datar seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa pun, seolah nyawanya bukanlah hal yang berarti baginya. Tanpa ada sedikit pun celah ketakutan dan keberatan akan hukum yang di terimanya.

Tsunade-lah yang terlihat sangat kalut. Ia kini tengah menarik kerah baju kedua tetua yang di depannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini! Bukankah keputusan hukuman Sasuke di tunda minggu besok!"

Wajah Sizune masih memucat, ia berjalan melenggang pelan-pelan ke arah Tsunade, "Tenanglah Tsunade-_sama_." ucapnya.

Homura berkata lirih. "He-hey, ini sudah kedua kalinya kau melakukan hal tidak sopan pada tetua."

Mata _Hokage_ kelima itu tampak membelalak, bukan melepas cengkeramnya, ia justru mempereratnya membuat kedua tetua itu terbatuk-batuk. "Dengar! Aku sebagai _Hokage_ tidak menyetujui hukuman Sasuke."

"Nona Tsunade kalau pun rapat kembali dilaksanakan, kau kalah suara. Semua menginginkan Sasuke Uchiha mati. Ingatlah itu, jangan membawa masalah pribadi ke sini."

Tsunade bungkam; bibirnya terkatup rapat, memandangi tetua itu dengan separo amarah. Ia memang kalah suara tentang hukuman Sasuke, hampir semua yang menghadiri rapat menyetujui hukuman tersebut.

Tuan penguasa yang membawa kipas besar melangkahkan kaki di samping Sasuke. Ia memandang pemuda malang itu tanpa ada balasan dari lawannya.

"Sasuke Uchiha, ninja buronan tingkat internasional. Dengan semua kejahatan yang telah kau lakukan selama pelarian. Dengan ini, kau di jatuhi hukuman mati—!"

"A—aku mohon! Aku mohon jangan bunuh, Sasuke-_kun_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah merapa lama kami berlari, menyelusuri jalanan setapak, hendak menyelamatkan Sasuke. Adegan ini seperti salah satu mimpi buruk yang akhir-akhir ini menggangguku; di mana Sasuke dikerumuni penduduk konoha, dan di belakang ada pria berjubah hitam membawa pedang panjang, sementara aku yang berlari hendak menyelamatkan Sasuke.

Sesaat aku tak yakin apakah aku sedang lari dalam mimpiku atau dalam kenyataan.

Sesuatu yang cair terus-menerus meminta izin keluar dari mataku, tapi aku terus menahannya. Aku bertanya-tanya; apa yang membuatku melakukan ini. Persahabatan? Rasa iba pada Sasuke? Ataukah aku hanya ingin menyaksikan secara nyata akhir dari mimpi-mimpiku?

Aku menggeleng cepat, kemudian menggigit bibir. Bukan itu alasannya, karena pada akhirnya aku bisa membuka hati kepada pemuda lain.

Setelah dua jam berlari, meloncat, bahkan jatuh, kami akhirnya melihat pintu gerbang utama _konoha_ bertuliskan "an". Tapi ini bukan waktunya lega, sekarang tinggal mencari tempat dimana Sasuke di hukum.

Naruto yang berada di depan memperlambat langkah, sampai akhirnya dia berhenti dengan kedua tangan menyangga di meja petugas pintu menahan berat tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh.

Kami sama-sama lelah dengan perut kembang-kempis.

"Katakan padaku di mana Sasuke!" ucap Naruto tidak sabar.

Pria paruh baya itu menggeleng cepat.

Aku terkejut ketika Naruto menarik kerah jonin pria itu. "Jangan main-main! Sahabatku sedang dalam masalah!"

Aku membelalakan mata melihat cairan bening turun di pipi Naruto. Dia menangis. Entah karena apa, karena sedih atau marah disebabkan pria itu tidak memberitahukan dimana Sasuke.

Aku melangkahkan kaki pelan-pelan ke arah mereka, "Ka—kami mo—mohon, tolong beritahukan di mana, Sasuke-_kun_." ucapku masih dengan perut kembang-kempis.

Si pria kembali menggeleng.

"Apakah Anda akan bahagia jika sahabat Anda dihukum mati?"

Saat itulah pria itu diam.

"Di belakang gedung rapat, berusahalah!"

Saat itulah di wajah Naruto yang amat lelah ada secerah senyuman. "Yosh! Ayo, Hinata."

"Ba—baik."

Tempat rapat tidak begitu jauh dengan gedung hokage. Kami bisa ke sana beberapa menit saja. Aku dan Naruto memutuskan untuk berlari di atap rumah penduduk karena akan lebih cepat.

Penduduk terlihat agak sepi ketika kami melewati pemukiman membuatku meneguk ludah berkali-kali. Pasti semua orang sedang menonton akhir riwayat Sasuke—satu-satunya yang tersisa dari klan Uchiha.

_Kami-sama_...

_Kami-sama_ semoga kami bisa sampai tepat waktu, tidak, tidak perlu seperti akhir di mimpiku, aku mohon. Jika ini benar-benar terjadi, aku tidak tahu ke depannya akan seperti apa.

Pandangan _lavender_ku terpaku pada kerumanan penduduk konoha. Tempat yang familier, pandang tandus. Di situlah, Sasuke duduk berlutut seakan memohon ampun.

"Di sana!"

Kami memutuskan turun dan berlari melewati pepohonan. Sedikit demi sedikit jarak di antara kami semakin besar. Sementara Naruto berlari, aku memperlambat langkahku sampai akhirnya tubuh Naruto tidak tertangkap iris mataku. Aku teringat kembali akhir mimpiku, tergambar jelas setiap detailnya. Gumaman para penduduk dalam mimpiku menjadi nyata, terngiang di telingaku.

"Sasuke Uchiha, ninja buronan tingkat internasional. Dengan semua kejahatan yang telah kau lakukan selama pelarian—"

Aku terkesikap, dan kembali melangkahkan kaki, melewati para penduduk. Melewatinya dengan tubuh miring, kemudian terlihatlah sudah Sasuke bertekuk lutut dengan amat jelas.

"—dengan ini, kau di jatuhi hukuman mati—!"

"A—aku mohon! Aku mohon ja—jangan bunuh, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Semua tampak terkejut mendengarnya, ayunan pedang tepat seketika berhenti beberapa senti di leher Sasuke.

Aku merasakan angin berkelebat di samping kiriku, dan mendapati Naruto sudah meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Sasuke.

"Hinata-_sama_." terdengar seseorang menyerukan namaku dari arah belakang.

Tuan penguasa membalikan tubuhnya, kemudian mengibaskan kipas ke wajahnya yang keriput, "Oh, putri dari klan Hyuuga dan bocah _kyubi._ Mau apa kalian kemari?" walaupun wajahnya terlihat santai, tapi ekspresi kecewa terlihat di wajahnya.

"Aku mohon untuk tidak membunuh Sasuke-_kun_/_Teme_," ucapku dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

"Apa yang membuat kalian ingin menyelamatkan buronan ini?" tanyanya pada kami, namun arah matanya tertuju padaku.

Aku memilih tidak menjawab, membiarkan Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Karena dia sahabatku,"

"Persahabatan? Kalian hanya mementingkan hal pribadi, tanpa melihat ke pemuda itu. Bagaimana kalau dia mengkhianat lagi? Kalian terlalu naif," walaupun perkatannya sangat sopan tapi kami mengetahui jika itu sindiran pedas.

Kami kembali dihadapkan sesuatu yang rumit, alasan seperti apa yang harus kami lakukan agar hukuman dapat di ringankan.

Naruto memutuskan untuk berdiri. Safirnya memandang tuan penguasa serius, "Aku memang tidak bisa melihat masa depan, apakah Sasuke akan mengkhianati lagi atau tidak," ia berhenti untuk mengacungkan jempol di depan dada. "Tapi, kalau Sasuke kembali melakukannya, aku pun akan kembali membawanya pulang ke _konoha_."

Tuang penguasa membuang pandangannya seolah-olah perkataan Naruto sangat konyol. "Itu tentu tidak cukup, mengejar butuh waktu, dan selama waktu itu Sasuke akan terus mengacau."

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab,"

Tuan penguasa kini menyembunyikan bibirnya yang berkedut menahan tawa di balik kipas besarnya. "Bertanggung jawab? Kau masih bocah, mana mengerti hal seperti itu."

Kami merasa di desak oleh pilihan-pilihan mengerikan. Aku berpikir, ini seperti pertarung dengan seberapa pengalaman di dunia ninja. Tentu untuk hal itu, kami pasti kalah, pengalaman mereka sudah sangat terasah.

"Ada saatnya seseorang akhirnya menyadari perbuatannya. _Hokage_ ketiga menyadari kesalahannya telah membiarkan Orochimaru hidup dan menghancurkan desa, tapi dari semua itu hokage ketiga juga melakukan sesuatu yang sudah seharusnya dia lakukan, meskipun gagal."

Semua terdiam setelah akhirnya sang Hokage membuka suara. Pukulan telak. Sekarang hanya terdengar gumaman cemas dari bibir para penduduk; siapakah yang akhirnya memenangkan debat ini.

Para tetinggi yang memakai pakaian sama, bergumam serius bersama-sama di belakang tuan penguasa, mempertimbangkan ucapan Tsunade.

Salah satu dari mereka, di bagian tengah berkata sopan. "Mungkin itu benar, Sasuke tidak mengkhianati konoha lagi. Hidup tidak pernah lupus dari dosa. Tuan penguasa bagaimana menurut Anda?"

Tuan penguasa tidak langsung menjawab. Kipasnya ia biarkan menutupi wajah keriputnya.

"Baiklah, hukuman Sasuke akan aku ringankan. Tapi—"

Semua menunggu was-was lanjutan perkataannya, rupanya perubahan keputusan ini memiliki syarat.

"—kurasa setelah keluar dari hukuman seseorang harus memerhatikannya."

pandangannya kini tertuju padaku, membuat mataku terbelalak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin Hinata?"

Sambil berbicara, Shizune meletakkan satu cangkir teh hijau di meja kerja Tsunade.

"I—iya,"

Kurasa untuk pertama kalinya Shizune memasang wajah khawatir bercampur simpati, "Menikah di usia muda." dia membenarkan.

Aku terdiam sembari menutup mataku; menikah, ya? Aku pernah bermimpi tentang itu, namun sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir oleh otakku kalau akan menikah di usia muda.

Keputusan tuan penguasa adalah kalau Sasuke keluar dari penjara nanti, mereka membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa merawat dan memastikan Sasuke takkan bisa meninggalkan kohona.

Menikah.

Itulah syarat yang harus di penuhi. Ah, tepatnya salah seorang dari kami harus mempunyai ikatan dengan Sasuke. Pembicaraan mengalir begitu cepat, dan beralih ke arah pernikahan.

Saat itu Naruto terkejut mendengarnya, hingga dia menggertakan gigi putihnya mendengar nama Sakura disebutkan di pembicaraan para petinggi desa.

Saat itulah aku melihat gurat kecewa di wajah pemuda yang amat kucintai sehingga membuatku mengerti perasaan Naruto. Dia tidak menyetujuinya.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian akhirnya aku mengajukan diri menjadi pendamping Sasuke. Reaksi mereka adalah terkejut bercampur bahagia, entah karena apa mereka terus bergumam: tidak sabar.

Saat itu aku hanya tertunduk tanpa ingin melihat semua reaksi penduduk konoha serta klan Hyuuga yang memandangku dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda.

Aku mengajukan diri karena Sasuke, dalam hati aku tahu kami sangat bertolak sekali, tapi ini demi keselamatannya.

Dan, ini demi Naruto, demi pemuda yang kucintai, yang terus melakukan hal di luar pemikiran otak tentang Sasuke. Biarlah, semua seperti ini, demi pemuda pirang itu.

"Hinata?"

"A—aku yakin, Tsunade-_sama_,"

Keningnya yang mulus dihiasi kerutan-kerutan disebabkan alisnya menyatu. "Aku bisa membahas ini di rapat."

"A—aku yakin," aku mencoba meyakinkan.

Ia akhirnya menghela napas menyerah. "Baiklah."

Aku membungkuk sebelum berbalik menuju pintu. Saat itulah aku ingin sekali menendang diriku keras-keras karena berbohong. Aku ingin berbalik, menghadap sang hokage dan memohon untuk membatalkan semua ini.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin kau berpikir ulang."

Aku terdiam, memandang pantulan diriku di sungai tepat di bawah kaki kami; sampai kapan mereka terus membicarakan hal seperti ini? Memintaku mengulang pemikiranku.

Pantulan pemuda berambut biru gelap bergerak di air untuk memasukan kedua tangan di saku celana.

"Kau tidak perlu seperti ini karenaku."

Aku masih diam, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan membuka bibirku ataupun menjawab. Pikiran serta tubuhku menolak semua arah pembicaraan ini, menolak tatapan mata onyx dingin di sampingku.

"Kau menyukai pemuda lain."

Hening.

"Kau menyukai Nar—"

"Cukup, aku mohon cukup."

Kini mataku sudah tidak bisa membendung lagi, kubiarkan air mata menuruni pipiku.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengulang pemikiranmu."

Mengulang. Semua orang terus memintaku mengulang pemikiranku tentang hal ini, bahkan ayahku juga. Merajuk tentang pernikahan ini. Meski pada akhirnya ia menyetujui dengan berat hati. Maksudku, ayahku memang sudah menyetujui, tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan saja.

"A—aku tahu ka—kalau aku memang tidak di inginkan ol—oleh siapapun."

Lagi-lagi hatiku merasa sakit, karena mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Hening sejenak.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berpikir ulang, bukan berarti aku tidak menginginkanmu."

Tangisku seketika terhenti, kutatap dia dengan tidak percaya.

"Aku tak ingin memaksamu ataupun mendesakmu menyandang nama Uchiha," ucapnya dingin, mata _onyx_-nya kosong. "Melakukan keputusan berat demi kebahagian orang lain, itu sangat—"

Sasuke memilih tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, sebab kami sama-sama tahu kelanjutan kalimat itu.

"Kau bahagia di tempat yang seharusnya, tanpa aku."

Aku mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini mulai ke arah yang serius. Aku diam, memainkan ujung sepatu ninjaku di jembatan—mengetuk-ngetuknya.

"—tapi aku takkan memaksa, kalau memang ini maumu ikut aku," lanjutnya pelan, Sasuke berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kaki ke pemukiman penduduk, diikuti dua ANBU.

Aku bimbang, apakah akan mengikutinya atau tidak. Ini sudah seperti semacam keputusan bulat untukku. Aku tahu bahwa mengikuti Sasuke semua akan berubah.

Kupandang langit biru.

Semua akan berubah, aku sudah takkan bisa terlepas dari jerat Uchiha. Biarlah, ini semua demi desa, Sasuke, dan Naruto.

Aku melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tempat yang Sasuke tuju adalah sebuah apartemen kecil di pinggir desa. Sasuke tidak ditemani oleh dua ANBU, membuat Hinata berpikir bahwa Sasuke yang bersamanya adalah bunshin.

Sasuke mendorong pintu kecokelatan pelan, kemudian menyelipkan tubuh tegapnya di celah yang ada.

Hinata mengikutinya lambat-lambat, ia tidak melangkahkan kaki ke dalam, mata lavender-nya terpaku pada ruangan di dalam.

Ruangan itu sederhana dan elegan, semua keperluan sudah tersimpan rapih pada tempatnya, sehingga Hinata tak perlu membersihkannya.

"Tempat tinggal sementara, sebab rumah klan hancur karena penyerangan Akatsuki, bukan?"

"I—iya."

Sasuke tidak berbalik untuk menatap Hinata yang tengah menatapnya. "Kau ganti pakaianmu dengan yang pantas, aku sudah menyiapkannya di ranjang."

Hinata tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang kamar dimana Sasuke sudah menunggunya, bersandar pada jendela kamar. Ia menghentikan langkah di depan ranjang ketika matanya menangkap seutas pakaian putih terlipat rapih di sana.

Hinata selalu berharap dan bermimpi akan memakai pakaian berlambang spiral, lambang klan Uzumaki. Dimana lambang itu akan menempel di punggung mungilnya sewaktu melangkahkan kaki menelusuri jalan setapak konoha, memberi tahu kalau hati dan jiwanya adalah milik Uzumaki Naruto seorang.

Itu hanya angan-angan masa depan yang sekarang sudah tenggelam dan takkan pernah bisa diraih kembali.

Kini di depan iris _lavender_-nya ada pakaian putih susu terlipat rapih di ranjang. Di punggung pakaian terdapat sebuah lambang berbentuk kipas, lambang klan Uchiha.

Detik ini juga, ia sudah tidak akan bisa mengejar Naruto lagi. Cinta, tubuh, dan hatinya sudah takkan bisa. Tubuhnya sudah di miliki seseorang...

"Sampai jumpa."

**Boof!**

Tidak ada pelukan ataupun ciuman hangat seperti yang pernah Hinata lihat sewaktu kecil. Hanya ucapan sampai jumpa, ucapan lain dari selamat tinggal.

Mulanya Hinata kira ini hanya perubahan yang menyenangkan, tak sedikit pun terbayang olehnya bahwa hidup Sasuke, terutama hidup Hinata, sebentar lagi akan berubah total.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Catatan :**

Karena saya udah kembali ke dunia FFN, fic yang sempat berhenti atau diapdet 1 bulan sekali. Kini 1 minggu sekali, atau saya bisa mengapdet fic 2 kali dalam seminggu. Status hiatus membuat saya stres. Bukannya sepi ide, ini malah kebanjiran. Akhirnya saya menyerah dan memutuskan kembali berkarya.

Maaf sekali untuk setiap potongan scene yang banyak. Di chap ini saya ingin mendapat sudut pandang Hina diperjalanan, jadi ga langsung "bluk" si Hina dan Naru muncul.

Saya ga menjawab pertanyaan di kotak ripiu, karena hampir semua bertanya sama.

Klo di pikir-pikir, chap ini atau sebelumnya bener-bener minim Romance, ya? Fokus ke konflik.

Fic ini rencanannya akan saya lanjutkan sampai beberapa chap, karena melihat chemistry SasuHina yang hampir tidak ada. Ini saya tentukan oleh kalian, klo banyak minta di lanjutin, saya akan lanjutkan dengan senang hati.

Thanks for reading... \[^o^]/


End file.
